The Girl Across The Street
by allthingslopez
Summary: Santana's parents get a job transfer to Rosewood, Pennsylvania and that's where she meets Emily. The two quickly become friends. Santana learns Emily has a dark secret but is determined to stay by her side. Emily, getting threats from -A, she tries to push Santana away, but the girl wont budge. Will they overcome the challenges -A throws at them? First fanfic. Open to any critique
1. Chapter 1: The News

**_SANTANA'S POV_**

"I can't believe your making me go! Why can't I just stay with Britt?"

"Because mija, you still have one year left of school and the rest of this semester. I promise you'll like it. Whenever you're done with school you can go wherever you want."

"Fine," I said using my best HBIC voice I could against my mom. My mom and dad got job transfers to some place in Pennsylvania called Rosewood. Just thinking about the name makes me gag. They're making me go with them even though Britt's parents said I could stay at their place, but my parents continued to say no, no matter how many times I begged and pleaded. I even stooped so low I got on my knees. That's how desperate I was. Still they said no. Their choice was solid as a rock.

I ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed. I wanted to scream and bawl my eyes out, but they never came. Only after I realized what I would be leaving behind, did a single tear leave my eye. Not only was I leaving my best friend and ex-lover behind, but I would miss glee, too. I would never admit this to anyone, but I love glee club and everyone in it. Including that hobbit Rachel Berry. The day I said goodbye was one of the hardest.

 ** _Flashback_**

I walked into glee club nervous as hell. My plan was to wait until glee club to break the bad news because they were the only people that mattered enough to tell. I took my seat with everyone else and waited for Mr. Shue to walk in.

"Ok, is everyone ready to get started?" he asked in his usual preppy voice. Damn, I was going to miss this place. I tried to keep my cool and raised my hand.

"Umm... I actually have something I'd like to share." I got up and walked to the front as I gathered all my jumbled up thoughts. "This is my last glee practice," I blurted, trying to get this over with as fast as I could. Everybody gasped but let me continue. "My parents got transferred to a place in Rosewood, Pennsylvania and we leave tomorrow."

Immediately, everybody got up and started bombarding me with hugs and "I'll miss you's". For once I wasn't a bitch in my lfe and I accepted all the love my friends were giving me. Of course once we were done with the goodbyes, we sang a corny song about being friends and never forgetting each other and other shit like that. Berry even let me sing a solo.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _Knock knock_

"Mija, it's time you start packing," my mom said.

"Whatever," I replied with no emotion at all. She sighed and left. I knew I was being a brat but could you blame me. I got up and started packing my things.

The next day I woke up to Brittany and Quinn banging on my door. I groaned but eventually got up and let them in.

"Tana!" they said in unison and enveloped me in a group hug. I breathed in their familiar scents that I would never forget. Brittany the scent of lavender and Quinn was vanilla. They pulled away and Quinn looked like she was on the verge of tears and Britt was letting them fall full force.

Brittany broke the silence, "I'm going to miss you so much." I almost didn't understand her through her sobs.

"You better skype us every day," Quinn added. "Your mom asked us to take you out while the movers start packing the truck."

"Ok, just let me get ready." I got ready and chose some simple black jeans with a red shirt and headed to where they were waiting in the car. For the next two hours we walked the mall just enjoying our last hours together. We bought a couple of outfits and got ice cream. Before we knew it, it was time for me to leave. We drove back to my house. My best friends and I shared a giant group hug and cried for what felt like forever. Eventually, I got in the car and said goodbye to the place that will always be my home.


	2. Chapter 2: My New Neighbor

_**EMILY'S POV**_

I had just gotten home when I noticed a mover's truck at the house that was recently put up for sale. Knowing my mom we would probably go over there sooner or later to greet the new neighbors. Sure enough as soon as I walked in my mom came up to me.

"Em, go put your stuff in your room and come back so we can go say hi to the new neighbors. I baked a pie and I think they have a daughter your age. I want you to show her around the area."

"Why do we always have to greet the new neighbors? The last time I showed one of them around it didn't go so well." I complained remembering the crazy girl from two houses down named Sara.

"Stop complaining and hurry up." My mom used that toned in her voice that warned me not to argue. I jogged upstairs and threw my bag in my room, then headed back down. We walked side by side to the other side of the street, when the sight before me made me stop in my tracks and my heart skip a beat. Beautiful. That was the first thing that popped into my mind when I saw her. She was picking up a box so her long, raven hair fell to cover her face, but when she stood up I saw her beautiful features. She had these plush, pink lips that looked totally kissable. Her dark skin tone suggested she was Latina and she had this lean, contoured body. She had to be involved in some kind of sport. But what really caught my attention was her eyes. They were a chocolate brown that held so much emotion but were guarded like she was afraid to let people see the real her.

"Emily, are you okay?" my mom asked with a worried expression.

"Yea, I'm fine." I looked back to find the girl had disappeared into the house only to be replaced by a woman and a man I guessed were her parents.

"Hi, I'm Maribel Lopez and this is my husband Jose." The kind woman greeted us and we all shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Pam and this is my daughter Emily. This is for you by the way." My mom handed the pie to Maribel.

"Thank you so much... Mmm, that smells delicious. MIJA GET OUT HERE AND SAY HI TO THE NEIGHBORS!" Maribel shouted so loudly I thought the whole neighborhood could hear her. The beautiful girl came out and walked over.

"Hey, I'm Santana." Santana. I repeated her name over and over again in my head, it suited her perfectly. Her voice had this raspyness to it that made my knees go weak. Her voice was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard and I automatically wanted to hear her talk again.

"Hi, my name is Pam and this is my daughter Emily." Her and my mom shook hands and when it was our turn I swear I felt electricity the moment our hands touched. I think she felt it to because she glanced at our joined hands with a shocked look on her face. We quickly pulled away shoving our hands in our pockets.

"If you want, I can show you around town once you're done unpacking." I asked rather nervously.

"Yea, I'd like that." she replied with a slight twinkle in her eyes. We parted ways leaving them to unpack and me wondering what the hell just happened.

~ _**SANTANA'S POV**_

Damn. That was the only thing I could think as I headed up to my room to finish unpacking. Emily. She was perfect. She had this hourglass body that even supermodels would drool after. Her hair fell in perfect waves down her back and had these lips that made me want to take her into a room and kiss her senseless while tangling my fingers in her beautiful locks. Her skin had this natural tan and her skin looked as smooth as a baby's bottom. Her dark brown eyes held so much innocence and when our hands connected, I shot of electricity shot up my arm. I unpacked as quickly as possible so I could see Emily and let her show me around town. The town was actually pretty nice but it wasn't home. Hopefully being friends with Emily will help my bad case of home sickness.

I only had a couple of boxes left so I decided to head over to Emily's before it got too late out. Before I left I decided to touch up my makeup and hair wanting to look good for Emily. I made my way over to her house and knocked on the door and was greeted by her.

"Hey, you ready to go," she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yup, lead the way," I stepped aside and motioned for her to walk in front of me towards her car. We got in and she took off pointing to places and telling me what they are and showing me where all the good restaurants were. We eventually decided to take a break and grab a coffee at the place where she worked. We grabbed our order and I insisted on paying but she argued with me until I let her pay for her half. We took a seat on one of the nearby couches.

"So what brings you to Rosewood?" she asked rather curiously.

"My parents got job transfers and of course they made me come with them." Usually all the questions would bother me but I didn't mind with Emily. She has the sweetest voice, like it should belong to an angel.

"Was it hard, moving away from your home and friends?"

"Yea, especially leaving all my friends. I was in our school's glee club and they became like my second family. They were always by my side no matter how big of a bitch I was and they accepted me when I came out. Something not even my own family could do." I don't know why I said all that. It's like I feel compelled to tell her the truth and tell her everything.

"Your family didn't accept you were gay? Your mom seemed like a really nice woman though."

"Oh yea, my parents were totally fine with it. They even had their suspicions with me and my ex Brittany before I told them. It was my abuela who didn't take the news so well. She basically disowned me and told me she never wanted to see me again." Again, I don't know why I was telling this girl I just met everything about my life. I was thankful though that she didn't freak out when I mentioned I'm gay.

"I know how that feels. My dad was pretty okay with it when I told him, my mom, not so much. She's pretty used to it now, but I can tell she still gets uncomfortable from time to time."

Wow. So she's gay too... Well this just got interesting. I'm actually starting to like this place with every passing minute that I spend with Emily. We spend another two hours talking about our passions and just random things about ourselves. I discovered she's a swimmer which explains her totally rockin body. She has four friends: Hannah, Spencer, Aria and Alison and we're all juniors. We have a lot of things in common like our favorite movie is Burlesque and our favorite food is pizza. Before we knew it though, it was late so we headed back towards our houses.

 _ **EMILY'S POV**_

We drove back to our houses and she walked me to my door.

"So I guess this is goodnight then?" She didn't even bother to try and hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yea I guess so, but I'll see you tomorrow since you're starting school" I replied with a reassuring smile. We said our goodnights and headed our separate ways. I went upstairs and thought about all the things we talked about. Turns out she's a cheerleader which explains her slim, toned body. She mentioned she was in glee, but when I asked her to sing she said I'd have to wait. I went to bed with my thoughts filled with one person. Santana Lopez.


	3. Chapter 3: Roswood High

_**SANTANA'S POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring Beyoncé 7/11 in my ear. I had it set to play a different song every morning, but I never got used to the mini heart attack it gives me every morning. I was not a morning person at all. It takes me thirty minutes just to get out of bed and even then I slump around the house taking my good old time getting ready. Remembering today was my first day, I decided to take extra time getting ready and making sure I looked hotter than usual. I decided to go casual and settled on black skinny jeans with a black V-neck that showed the right amount of cleavage. To top it off with a blue leather jacket and black combat boots. I looked in the mirror and was satisfied that I looked like a complete badass.

"Santana! Breakfast is served!" my mom called from downstairs. Deciding I wanted to get there a little early, I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. I gave my mom a kiss on the check, grabbed my keys and headed to school. Luckily, Emily showed me where the school was yesterday, so I didn't get lost trying to find the school. I found the office and grabbed my schedule and looked at it. To my surprise it was exactly the same as the one I had at McKinley. Now all I had to do was find out where the hell all my classes were. I left the office and not paying attention, collided with a girl who was carrying a stack of papers. They went flying everywhere.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY!" I quickly apologized and helping the short brunette pick up all the papers.

"It's ok. Accidents happen." She looked up at me. "Are you new? I've never seen you before."

"Yea, today is actually my first day," I said handing her the last of the papers. "I'm Santana Lopez."

"Aria Montgomery." We stood up and shook hands. She kinda reminded me of the hobbit, she was a little shorter, but way prettier and had a better fashion sense than Berry. Then again, everyone one had a better fashion sense than her.

"If you need to find your classes I can show you where they are before the bell rings."

"Thanks. I really had no clue where I was going." I handed her my schedule and she showed me where my classes were and my locker, too. Apparently I had a couple of classes with her friends and an English class that they all had together. The bell for first period rung and I headed to my first class. Spanish. The only reason I took Spanish was the fact that I was already fluent and it allowed me to catch up on my sleep and still pass with an A.

I didn't see Emily until lunch which is after fourth period. I had grabbed my salad when I turned and saw her. She waved me over to a table where she was sitting with Aria and a couple of other girls. I walked over and automatically took a seat next to Emily.

"Hey. How's your day going so far? She had a smile on her face that covered her face from ear to ear. I immediately returned it with my own.

"It's good. I have a couple of assignments I'm going to have to catch up on, but thanks to Aria I was able to get to my classes on time." We held each other's gaze until someone broke the silence.

"Emily, who's this?" A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes asked. I thought I could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh. Guys this is Santana. She just moved in across the street from me."

"I'm Alison," the girl with blonde hair said. She had a smile on her face, but I could tell it was fake. I was after all, the queen of fake smiles. I didn't like her so I returned the fake smile, but she was friends with Emily so that meant I would have to put up with her if I wanted to stay friends with Em. She had this HBIC vibe about her and I was determined to make sure she knew I wasn't intimidated by her.

"I'm Spencer," a tall, pale girl with long brown hair introduced herself and went back to reading a civics text book. Nerd much.

"I'm Hanna." This girl also had blonde hair with blue eyes, but her hair was short and had black streaks running through it. She had a bright smile and seemed cool enough.

"And we've already met," Aria said. Everybody continued eating and chatting, except for Spencer who was so into her book, an earthquake could've happened and she wouldn't have noticed it.

Some guy with short brown hair and cocky smirk on his face walked up to our table. Everyone got silent all of a sudden, even Spencer looked up from her textbook. "Hey, I've never seen you before, but I would like to give you the honor of letting me take you to a party Saturday." I was about to tell the guy to go fuck himself but Emily beat me to it.

"Go away Ben. She doesn't swing that way." He got this look of disgust on his face but left before I could say something.

"Thanks," I said to Emily giving her a small smile. Everyone looked at us and had this evil little smirk, like the one your friends give you when your crush walks in. I looked at Alison. She looked like she about ready to bite someone's head off. I wonder if she has a thing for Emily. I f she does, I was ready to fight to the death over Emily. After that thought I realized I was falling hard for the beautiful girl next to me.

After lunch, I had English with Emily, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and unfortunately Alison. After that it was Home Ec with Emily and we talked the entire period. Occasionally getting a dirty look from the teacher. Sixth period was Algebra II with Hanna, who I learned is pretty cool and really funny. She wasn't the brightest though. Finally, I had gym with Spencer. Aside from being a total nerd, she was really good at sports and gave me a run for my money when we played dodgeball. I went home utterly exhausted.

~ ** _EMILY'S POV_**

After school, we all met up at Spencer's house. As soon as the door closed they started with the questions.

"OH MY GOD, EMILY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A HOT NEW NEIGHBOR!?" I don't think Hanna could have gotten any louder. I just shrugged, not wanting to talk about the girl that has plagued my thoughts since I met her.

"I saw the way the two of you look at each other. Are you planning on asking her out?" Alison asked. Curiosity filled her voice. They all looked at me expectantly. This question was hard for me to answer. Santana has been in my mind since we met, but a part of me will always belong to Alison. Alison was straight as far as I knew and always turned me down. Still, I felt like if I asked Santana out, it would be a betrayal to Ali.

I thought about it for a minute. "Yes." They all squealed and said I should do it soon. Alison was leaning against the bed post staring at the ground. Shouldn't she be happy for me?

I spent a couple more hours at Spence's until we all had to go home. Once I got home, I contemplated whether or not I should stop by Santana's and say hi. Deciding she was probably already in bed, I went inside and thought about how I was gonna ask her out tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

The Girl Arcoss The Street

Chapter 4: Will You Go Out With Me?

 _ **Emily's POV**_

I woke up and got ready. Today was the day that I was gonna ask Santana out and I wanted it to be perfect. I picked out a white v-neck with some maroon pants and black combat boots. To top it off i added a hooded jean jacket with the sleeves cut off and a black beanie. I did my makeup and stared in the mirror for about ten mintes mentally preparing myself for what was to come. I said goodbye to my mom and headed outside. My plan wasn't supposed to take place until after school, so when I saw Santana, I had to pretend everything was absolutely normal.

"Hey," she said walking up to me with the biggest smile ever, "Wanna ride to school together? I'll drive."

"Sorry, I can't. I have to be somewhere after school. Tomorrow?"

"Ok, but you're driving," she added playfully and I watched her walk to her car. She turned around and said, "Has anyone ever told you it's impolite to stare?" Judging by the smirk on her face, she knew exactly what I was staring at.

"Can you blame me?" I added and got in my car and drove to school with Santna behind me. We parked and I rushed out of my car and went over to hers. Before she could open her door I beat her to it.

"Thanks." she said with a smile.

"No problem. What are your doing after school?" I asked eagerly.

"Nothing, just gonna go home and chill, why?"

"I have swim practice but can you be back here for 5?"

" Yea, should I bring anything?"

"Nope, just your beautiful self." I could barely catch her blush as the bell for first period rang and we went our seperate ways. I hoped everything went as planned. I got Aria and Hannah to help with everything while I was at swim practice so all I would have to do when practice is done is shower and redo my makeup then wait for Santana to get back to school.

 _ **Satana's POV**_

I had an idea of what was going to happen later today, but as I sat in Spanish I went over different scenarios of how she was gonna ask me out. At least that's what I hoped she was going to do. Unless, all of the flirting back and forth was in my head, I'm pretty confident that the feelings are mutual. My suspicions were only confirmed at lunch when I sat there and her friends, with the exception of Alison, kept looking at each other and giggling like they knew something was up. Me and Em were deep in conversation when my phone started ringing. I had a small freak out which caused everyone to look up confused. I excused myself and hurried to the quad area and answered the phone.

"Hey Britts," I said excitedly. It's only been three days, but I miss them like it's been forever. I kept my promise to Quinn and skype them as soon as I know they're off from cheerios practice, but it's not the same.

"Sannie! I miss you so much, it's still really boring here without you and Lord Tubbington started smoking again."

"It's gonna be Ok, I'll visit as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

"I promise, and tell Lord Tubbington to quit smoking because it's bad for him."

"Ok. I have to go now,love you San," she said and I heard a bell ring signaling that their lunch was over.

"Love you too, Britt, tell Quinn I said hey." I hung up the phone and headed back to the table.

"Everything alright?" Emily asked.

"Yea, it was just my friend Brittany," I said and the table went back to normal, everyone having their own side conversations.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, but with every minute passing I grew more anxious. I went home and touched up my hair and makeup. I preoccupied myself with Instagram and left my house when it was almost 5. I got there right on time and the minute I stepped through the front entrance a smile spread across my face. There was a trail of rose pedals down the hallway. I rounded the corner and found myself in the doorway of Mr. Fitz's classroom. The sight litteraly took my breath away. Emily looked the same as earlier from today but she was standing in front of Mr. Fitz's desk holding a bouquet of roses. The lights were off but there were candles everywhere that cast shadows across her smiling face. All the desk were pushed towards the wall and in the center of the room was a table with a red cloth over it. There was a vase of more roses in the center with some candles and two plates with food.

"Santana Lopez, will you give me the pleasure and join me for dinner?" Her eyes were sparkling and hopeful. Nothing on Earth could stop me from saying no to this girl.

All I could manage was a breathy, "Yes." She handed me the bouquet, took my hand, and guided me to the table. She pulled out my chair for me and pushed it in before taking her own seat.

"I hope you like pasta." She said.

"I may be Mexican but I practically live off of it." I said. My eye caught a basket of something next to the vase. "Are those what I think they are?"

"The breadsticks?" she asked a little confused.

"Yup, the only thing I love more than pasta is breadsticks, so I suggest you grab however many you want because that basket is gonna be empty by the time we leave." She grabbed one out of the basket and set it on her plate.

"Help yourself," she said with an amused face. I slid the basket next to my plate and took a bite out of one of them.

"Oh. My. God," I said as I took another were almost as good as the ones at Breadstix. Almost. "It's like an orgasm in my mouth, it's a mouthgasm." I said. She burst out into laughter and when she finally calmed down I had aready finished my second one. We spent the night talking abut everything. I told her about Brittany and Quinn and my life back at Mckinely. I was thankful when she didn't judge me when I told her about how much of a bitch I was. She told me about how she met all her friends and how Alison went missing a while ago. I could tell it was a hard time for her beacause she almost teared up a couple of times and everytime I would reach across the table and grab her hand. It was late and we finished our food about an hour ago, so we decided to head home.

As we were leaving she said, "You weren't kidding when you said you would finish all those breadsticks."

"Hell yea, there's this resturant in Lima called Breadstickz and they have to serve you unlimited breadsticks the whole time you're there. One time I brought in a wheelbarrow and ordered them to fill it. When they refused, I reminded them of their policy and they eventually did it. The manager was so pissed." Em burst out into laughter again and started wiping tears from her eyes. "Ima have to take you one day," I added.

"I'd like that." she said grabbing my hand.

"By the way, whose gonna clean up all the plates and stuff?"

"Hannah and Aria said they'd take care of it. They actually set the whole thing up while I was at practice, so I owe them big time for making it look so nice." We decided to take her car home together since she was going to be driving us back in the morning. When we got to her place, I walked her to her door.

"I guess this is goodnight then." I said with disappointment evident in my voice. Time wiith Emily goes by so fast and I didn't want it to end.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." She leaned in and our lips connected. It was quick, but damn if I didn't want more. My predictions the first day we met were right. Her lips were totally kissable. "Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Emily." She headed inside and I ran home and immediately called Quinn and Brittany up on skype.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, guess what?" I said pracically bouncing on my bed. I caught my laptop before it could slip off.

"What Santana, spill it already." Quinn said.

"I just went on the most amazing date with the most amazing girl and it was perfect."

Brittany was the first to speak up. "That's great San, is she a unicorn?"

"Yes, she's the most beautiful unicorn I've ever seen and her name is Emily."

"Wow, you are totally whipped,"Quinn added with a smile on her face.

"No, I'm not!" I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks so I looked away to hide my blush.

"Awwe, you're blushing, you really are whipped." Quinn said.

"What she's like?" Brittany asked.

"She's the sweetest, smartest girl you'll ever meet. She's on the swim team and she lives right across from me."

"I look forward to meeting her." Quinn piped up.

"Me too." Brittany addded. We talked for a couple of more hours until I decided to call it a night. I went to sleep on cloud nine.

 _ **Emily's POV**_

I went inside and took a moment to lean against the door and gather my thoughts. I was still in a bliss from what just happened. That kiss was beyond amazing and I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

"Did you have fun tonight?" my mom asked, a slight, knowing smile on her face.

"You have no idea." I said as I went up to my room. I called Hannah and relayed everthing from the night. I was about to get in bed and go to sleep when my phone beeped.

 _I hope Santana knows what she getting into with you. Secrets have a way of coming out. Kisses. -A_

I reread the text over and over again. I don't know when the tears started, but they eventually found their way to my screen. I wiped my face and my screen clean. I was going to text Santana and ask if she got any weird texts, but then I realized I didn't have her number. Everything good in my life is always ruined in one way or another by -A, but I'll be damned if I let him take this away from me. I'm gonna tell Santana everthing and hopefully she will understand. Better she hear it from me then -A.


End file.
